


Loki to the Rescue???

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [10]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki has a heart, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, People need to stop messing with Loki, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Spells & Enchantments, Thor loves his brother, a little fluff, and Peter, and everyone frankly, especially Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: He looked up and his eyes show a determination Peter had never seen before.“We need to leave. I will not let them get to you.”OrLoki gets put under a spell and thinks Peter is in danger. So what does he do? Save him of course!





	Loki to the Rescue???

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I updated this so late in the weekend! For some reason, my mind kept straying to this story, so I decided to write it. I feel so bad for Loki! I literally love him so much and I feel like him and Peter would be really close. Oh and sorry this was on the shorter side! I kinda wrote this last minute but really wanted to publish something this weekend!
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started on a boring day. Peter went through his usual routine: wake up, fall back asleep, wake up again to Aunt May’s voice yelling at him, quickly throw on something semi-decent, grab a quick bite, swing or walk to school, meet Ned somewhere along the way, and then get to school a little before the bell rang.

 

Today was supposed to be no different. Peter went through the routine and prepared himself for another boring day. The routine continued at school, 1st period, 2nd, nutrition, 3rd, 4th, lunch 5th, 6th, and then to the tower with MJ. It was 3rd period. Peter was doodling on his paper instead of taking notes. He glanced at MJ and saw her doing the same thing, except she was drawing a person in distress. This time, it was the boy sitting to the right of her, who looked extremely confused at the math problems sitting in front of him. Suddenly, Peter heard distant screams down the halls.

 

His head shot up and he looked around the room. Had anyone else heard it or was it his superhearing? It seemed like it wasn’t just him because the whole class was also staring at the doors. Another scream ripped from somewhere down the hall, but this time louder, closer.

 

The students shared nervous glances with each other and looked at their teacher. Their teacher, Ms. Davidson’s lips rolled into an uneasy frown and she quickly ushered them to the back corner of the room.

 

“Come on, hurry! Stay quiet please,” She said in an urgent tone. They ran to the corner and sat close together. Peter and MJ sat towards the front of the group, and Peter saw Michelle subtly slip her earpiece into her ear, ready to call for help in case they needed it.

 

More screams of fear were heard throughout the classroom. There were no gunshots, and no one was banging against anything, but still, the screams got closer and closer. Michelle grabbed Peter’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Peter squeezed back. They heard doors being broken down and the screams that followed them.

 

Peter listened carefully for any hint as to who this could be. He heard a faint muttering and a snarl every now and then, but that was it. The sounds were getting closer and closer. Everything else was silent. Ms. Davidson had situated herself next to MJ and looked like she was ready to attack anyone who came in.

 

They heard the door of the room next to theirs blew off.

 

"Where is he?" A loud voice demanded. There was no response and they hear footsteps walking their way. They all tensed. They were next. They didn’t know if the person had powers, or a weapon, or was killing any of their friends. They just knew they had to stay quiet.

 

They heard their door creak. A girl behind Peter let out a muffled sob into her arm. There was a sharp intake of breath and then…

 

The door flew open.

 

The students screamed at the sight that greeted them. Peter just gasped and stood to his feet. He heard his teacher protest aggressively, but he ignored her.

 

“Mr. Loki?” Peter said hesitantly.

 

Loki, who had his hands raised, magic swirling around them, who looked as if he hadn’t slept in days and was wearing nothing but the simple clothes he wore when he came to the tower, looked to Peter, and the class could see the relief that filtered through his eyes. His hands dropped and he let out a relieved sigh.

 

The relaxed state didn’t last long though. Loki saw the class in the corner and growled at them. He shielded Peter behind him and glared at them. Two daggers appeared in Loki’s hands and Peter’s classmates screamed.

 

Peter ran from behind Loki so he was now standing in between Loki and his class, his arms spread out wide. “Uncle Loki no! Don’t hurt them!”

 

Loki glared at the boy as his chest heaved. He was breathing heavily and he looked as he had been running. “Peter, stand back.” He said in a deadly whisper. Peter just shook his head and didn’t move. “Don’t hurt them!” He repeated.

 

“Peter get out of the way now!” Loki yelled at him as he stepped forward threateningly. Peter’s classmates shrunk behind him and Peter heard MJ talking quietly into her earpiece.

 

“We have a Code Black 12-15-11-9,” Peter heard her say. He breathed a sigh of relief. Help was coming. He just had to make sure Loki didn’t hurt anyone before help arrived.

 

“Loki put the weapons down,” Peter demanded. Loki looked at the group and then back at Peter. Slowly, ever so slowly, the weapons faded and Peter breathed a calming breath.

 

“Loki, did you hurt anyone else?” Peter asked quietly. He waited in worry and anxiety for a moment before Loki responded.

 

“No.”

 

Peter nodded to himself. This was good. This meant Loki wasn’t being mind-controlled. When Loki was mind-controlled, he had no control over his actions and didn’t care who was killed and who was left alive. Peter looked into Loki’s eyes and saw that they were slightly tinted green. Peter’s frown increased. That could not be good.

 

Loki strode over to Peter and grabbed his wrist. He looked over the boy before nodded slightly to himself and pulling Peter towards the door. The class watched in awe and shock but didn’t make a move.

 

“Loki, what’s wrong?” Peter asked, somewhat fearfully as he was being dragged to the door. Peter tried to stop himself from being pulled away, but even with his super strength, Loki was a thousand times stronger than him.

 

“Loki, please stop you’re hurting me,” Peter cried loudly. Loki froze and turned to face the boy.

 

“Peter, it’s not safe for you here I need-” Peter looked at Loki in horror as his voice cracked. Nothing made Loki emotional, nothing. Loki cleared his throat and tried again. “I need to get you away from here. They are after you.”

 

“Loki, I am safe. I am at school,” Peter said as he gestured to his terrified classmates. “It’s okay. You know I can protect myself.”

 

“Not from them!” Loki snapped. Peter gulped and saw the tint glow a little brighter. “They know… somehow they know that you are the only thing left that I care about. I will kill them all before they get their hands on you. I won’t lose you too…”

 

Loki collapsed to his knees. Peter crouched down next to Loki and hugged him tightly.

 

“Uncle Loki,” Peter tried again. He had to get Loki to listen to him. “I think… I think you’re under an enchantment. What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

Loki looked at Peter and his frown deepened. He shook his head slightly and stood. “I don’t know. Thor and I were off somewhere fighting this invasive alien species and then… black. I woke up and I was in one of the Chitauri’s battleships and they were planning to…”

 

He looked up and his eyes show a determination Peter had never seen before.“We need to leave. I will not let them get to you.”

 

Loki grabbed Peter again and pulled him to his feet. “We need to find Thor. Thor can help keep you safe.”

 

Loki got his wish and a moment later thunder was heard. Heavy footsteps were heard down the hall, and they were getting nearer.

 

“Brother!” The footsteps stopped in front of the classroom and Thor entered the room. His face was set into a grim look.

 

“Brother, you are not well. The invaders got ahold of your mind. You are indeed under a spell. Please, come with me.” Thor said and extended his hand. Loki glared at him and again, pulled Peter behind him.

 

“You are not my brother, Chitauri.” Loki snarled. “Stay back, you will not hurt him.”

 

Loki brought his hands back up and energy glowed from the tips of his fingers.

 

“Brother, do not make this harder than it has to be,” Thor warned as his grip on Mjolnir tightened.

 

“No! Thor, he doesn’t know! Don't hurt him!” Peter cried out from behind Loki. Thor’s hardened face softened and he nodded. He relaxed his stance and looked at his brother.

 

“Loki, this is your brother! It’s not a Chitauri!” Peter said as he grabbed Loki and forced Loki to face him. Loki looked wildly between the boy and his brother.

 

“Peter, I was mind-controlled by them once-” Lokis stated and still shielded Peter from Thor’s view.

 

“I know, Uncle Loki. But that-” Peter said and pointed at Thor. “I promise you, that is Thor. Whatever the invaders did to you really messed with your mind. Trust me. Let Thor take us back to the tower, okay?”

 

Loki looked from Peter to Thor to Peter’s classmates, who were still huddled in the corner. He let out a dejected sigh and hesitantly nodded.

 

“Stay near me, okay?” Loki requested in a low voice. Peter beamed and grabbed Loki’s hand. The exited the room, leaving Thor awkwardly standing in the room with the classes’ gazes on him.

 

“I apologize for that.” He chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Starkson will be back in class tomorrow, probably.”

 

And with that, he left. The classmates stared at each other.

 

“What the hell was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
